


In the Long Run

by Sparrow_Girl1998



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Girl1998/pseuds/Sparrow_Girl1998
Summary: Anne met Richard Plantagenet the first time when she was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and a jean skirt near the punch bowl at a party. The second time they met, it was her sister's wedding. How a one night stand and an unplanned pregnancy bring Richard and Anne together.





	In the Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a one shot I've been working on for a while. The idea had been sitting in my head of a slow burn fic of Richard and Anne. Hope you enjoy :)

Anne still remembers the first she met Richard Plantagenet. She had received an invitation through her older sister for his brother George’s going away party to college. Anne was in ninth form and this was the first party she had been invited to. Confused as in what to wear, she had opted for a _Fall Out Boy _t shirt and a jean skirt, her usual do. Izzy had scowled at her clothes when she arrived for the party was filled with George and her rich friends.

Anne was beside the punch bowl and watched as people played drunken games or made out in corners. She looked at her nails which had chipped blue nail polish. She yawned to herself. Honestly if eleventh and twelfth form was only parties and making out, she wasn’t too excited. Maybe uni would be better? She was stuck here until Izzy was finished because Izzy had asked Anne to take a cab back with her in case she was too drunk to show her face alone at home. Maybe that is why she invited Anne to save face at home knowing that their father preferred Anne to Izzy.

“You like Fall Out Boy?”

The voice interrupted her train of thought and she looked up to see Richard, younger brother of George dressed entirely in black. He wore a black hoodie and torn jeans. It seemed he had come to fill his punch glass.

Anne moved away from the bowl to allow him access.

“Not particularly. Got this at a garage sale on discount.” She replied.

He smiled as he filled his glass again.

“You look too young to be from George’s school.” He observed.

Anne blushed. She knew she looked small and scrawny and had none of the beauty that came naturally to her elder sister.

“I’m Isabel’s sister.” She answered.

“Ah, Izzy told us about you. Nice to finally meet you Anne.”

She was surprised that he knew her name.

*

The second time Anne met Richard Plantagenet was at her sister’s wedding dress rehearsal. She and Richard were paired together as best man and maid of honour. Anne much to the disdain of her family was studying to become a teacher at Oxford. But ever since a young age, Anne had felt the pull to help those less fortunate than her. Izzy skipped college altogether and instead attended finishing school before becoming formally engaged to George. George was rising fast in his older brother’s company and father was pleased with match given he was major investor in Edward Plantagenet’s business. Anne had overhead her mother and Izzy whispering about how they hoped the match would repair ties between Edward and her father. After Edward had gone against their father’s advice and married a working class girl, her father had been furious given that he had carefully arranged a match for Edward from a French billionaire’s family. And then he allowed his sister, Margaret to marry Charles Burgundy, a distant relative of Elizabeth’s who owned a small mining business in France. The French billionaire was not too pleased with these moves and if rumors were correct Edward was still paying dearly for these two marriages.

Anne felt frump in the maid of honour dress which did not suite her slim and tiny frame. It was beautiful but it was not meant for girls like Anne. It was meant for girls who dreamt of happy ending and rainbows like Izzy. As Richard took her hand to lead her down from the aisle during the practice Anne felt out of place like she had many years ago at the going away party. Being at uni had helped ground her in reality, something which none of the people at the wedding seemed to understand. The rehearsal dinner went smoothly and when Richard asked her if she wanted to meet for drink later, she accepted his innocent offer wanting to escape from the suffocating wedding hall.

She learnt he was pursuing a doctorate in history and wished to become a professor. She told him of her dream to set up a school for underprivileged children and for once she felt truly happy that someone from her background was not making fun of her for her aspirations. In fact he encouraged her and listened patiently when she passionately described the lack of good education poor children received.

Richard had grown handsome and he had allowed his black curly hair to grow out a bit. His eyes which were “big” as Izzy once remarked were kind and patient. He rested his hand on Anne’s and she felt her heart miss a couple of beats. She had been on a couple of dates but none of them had mounted to anything serious.

She supposed they had had too many drinks when they stumbled in his hotel room. He impatiently removed her dress while she threw down his dress jacket. At that point Anne did not seem to care that he was her first. All she cared about was that someone was accepting her for all her flaws. He touched her places she thought she could never receive pleasure from and when he helped her reach fulfillment, Anne felt her toes curl as he kissed her gently on her porcelain neck.

*

The next day all she felt was shame. What had she done? Her parents would be truly disappointed if they learnt their daughter had had a one night stand. She escaped from his hotel room early in the morning before he awoke to prepare for the wedding ceremony and to make sure none of the guests saw her. She wondered if Richard wanted to pursue a serious relationship with her or she simply was a one night stand to him. As she dressed herself in her maid of honour dress, she used concealer which Izzy had gifted her to cover the marks Richard had left on her body.

The ceremony went without a hitch but throughout Anne could not make eye contact with the youngest Plantagenet brother. Soon the couple had read out their vows and said “I do”. Richard gently took Anne’s hand as they walked out the chapel following the couple.

*

Anne changed into a comfortable summer dress for the summer reception. She knew she had to talk to Richard before they went their separate ways again. When she saw Richard standing next to a gorgeous blonde who was taller and curvier than Anne she felt the wedding cake she had just consumed would come out.

“That’s Katherine. Richard’s girlfriend. She is a fashion designer.” Izzy whispered to her when she asked her who was with Richard.

She had been such a fool! Giving her virginity to a man who was already in a relationship! Anne felt tears stinging her eyes. She left for college from the reception early much to the surprise of her family.

*

“You know you have to see a doctor about this Nan?”

Anne glared at her roommate cum best friend, Jane Shore. Jane was a typical London party girl but surprisingly the two girls had gotten along lie two peas in a pod.

“I’m fine. It must be stomach bug.”

“You’ve been taking medicine for stomach bugs and nothing is happening.” Jane replied putting her hands on her hips.

Jane was right. Two week since the wedding, Anne had been experiencing puking sessions every morning before college. They left her feeling weak and she could barely follow in class. She was glad it was her last semester where she only had to focus on submitting her thesis and therefore had little coursework.

Anne was still angry at Richard. She had told Jane about him in tears and Jane swore to chop off his balls if she ever saw him.

*

Jane and Anne visited the campus doctor that evening after class. The doctor after asking about her symptoms then surprising asked her,

“Have you had unprotected intercourse in the past few weeks?”

Anne blushed remembering her tryst with Richard. She nodded.

“You might be pregnant hon. I suggest taking a pregnancy test.”

Anne fainted.

*

Jane bought the stick and Anne peed on it. Both were shocked when it came positive.

Anne cried and cried that night. Jane cuddled close to her and finally asked, “Are you going to tell Richard?’.

She decided then and there that she was going to keep the child and never tell Richard about it.

*

Her family were aghast when she told them about her decision.

“Having a child out of wedlock! Have you lost your mind Anne.” Her mother had shrieked.

Her father as usual with his calm and collected air came up with a plan. They were to send her to Wales to be a teacher once she finished her degree.

“We will send you money Anne, for the child and you. But don’t show your face here without our permission.” Her father had said to her.

*

None of her family had showed up for her graduation. Anne was thankful she was not showing yet as she placed the graduation robe over her dress. Jane and a few of her other friends were planning to go clubbing but Anne passed because she couldn’t drink when she was pregnant and honestly she wasn’t much of a party girl.

Bored out her mind after packing her luggage and boxes, Anne was going through one of Jane’s gossip magazine. She was surprised to see an article about Richard.

_Youngest Plantagenet brother breaks up with longtime girlfriend_

No reason was given for the break up. Anne ran her finger over Richard’s face. She had mapped this very face with her fingers a few weeks ago. She could almost feel his skin under touch.

*

The mining town Anne shifted to, was small and tranquil. No one bothered about Richard Neville’s heavily pregnant daughter teaching their children. Anne had made a few friends and occasionally was invited by mothers of her students over for tea. They would give her endless suggestions on what to do and what not to do once the baby arrived. Anne would politely smile and drink her tea. These honest women were so different from the high end ladies she had grown up around. There were no pretenses or judgements here.

*

Anne had no one she loved by her side when she gave birth. There was a midwife and doctor but other than that Anne was on her own. She had never felt such greater pain her life and she mentally cursed Richard a couple of times. But once her darling baby boy, Edmund was brought into this world with his small head of black curly hair, it all seemed worth it.

*

Anne was knitting a sweater while a gossip channel was on. She wasn’t really paying attention to the content and had simply put on the TV to have some noise while she was knitting Edmund clothes for the Welsh winters.

“So Darla are the rumours true then that Richard Plantagenet is dating Margaret Beaufort?”

“It seems so Tom. The two were spotted having a date in a café in Oxford where Richard is completing his PhD.”

“Well Margaret has had two very well to do husbands before this. Do you think she is trying to snag her third?”

Before Darla could respond, Anne switched off the TV in disgust.

*

Anne loved taking Edmund to school. He was now four and till her waist. He had his father’s curly hair but he had her father’s deep grey eyes. Edmund was learning fast and the teachers sang praises of him regularly.

When Edmund and she were walking to school on a bright spring morning he asked her the question she had been dreading since his birth.

“Mama, how come I don’t have a Papa?”

Anne stopped walking and Edmund halted next to her since he was holding her hand. She began panicking and felt that the earth was going to swallow her.

Edmund seeing the terrible fright he had put his mother into decided to reassure her.

“It’s okay Mama. Even Johnny doesn’t have a father. At least I have you.”

Anne hugged Edmund there and then in the middle of the lane to his school.

*

Anne put herself back on the dating market when Edmund turned five. Her mother in emails to her for her mother never called and hinted maybe she should try to find a husband so that Edmund would have a father. Even Izzy who was the only one who bothered calling had suggested making a profile on dating application. Izzy had had two children after one miscarriage, a girl named Margo and a boy named Ted. Anne felt deep sorrow that she had not been there for her sister when she miscarried.

Ed Lancaster was the son of the local mine owner. But in name he and his mother ran the mine after his father had been committed to a psychiatric ward. He wasn’t pleasant to the eye but he didn’t seem to mind that Anne had a child already. He was cold though and rarely held Anne’s hand when they went on dates.

*

He had hit her. Ed had hit her. The red mark on her cheek stood out and even Edmund pointed it out. Anne shrugged and said she had fallen down. Her son did not seem happy with his mother’s response but did not press her.

*

Ed and she were married in a local chapel. None of her family had come down. Izzy had tried coming but George had forbid her. The tussle between her father and Edward Plantagenet had resulted in George and her father pulling their shares out of the company. They had started their own firm but it was not as successful as Edward’s. Richard apparently had taken up an assistant professor position at the University of Warwick and occasionally came down to London to help his older brother with the company. Anne for some reason was pleased that his relationship with Beaufort had not amounted to anything.

That night when Ed came to her bed. She pretended to be asleep. He violently shook her awake. Anne shrieked and tried hitting him away but to no avail. She felt him open her legs and tore away her underwear. He entered her but it had none of the magic which she had created with Richard. She cried herself to sleep that night.

*

One night when Ed had beaten her black and blue, Anne decided that it was finally time to leave. She packed her bags and took Edmund. She couldn’t stay here because if she did Ed would find her and hurt her or worse hurt Edmund. She called Jane and Jane was more than happy to allow her to live at her place.

*

Jane and Edmund got along and that made Anne happy. Anne was depressed from her relationship with Ed. She taught in a local school in the locality where Jane lived. She still pretended to her mother in her emails and Izzy in her calls that she was married to Ed and in Wales. She was happy that Jane was working in an office in Nottingham which was not London where her family resided.

Jane had suggested going to a counsellor and a trauma therapist.

“You know you can run charges against him, right?” Jane asked her one night when Edmund was asleep.

“I know but his mother and him have so much power among the local police and law. I’m scared that they will hurt Edmund.”

*

Her father had been diagnosed with terminal cancer. He had asked for Anne by his bedside. He wished to see his grandson before he passed away. Anne was angry at her father for only wanting to see his grandson at such a time but she obediently took Edmund to the London hospital her father was in.

Anne told Edmund that his grandfather was ill and that he wanted to see him. Edmund was confused about who this grandfather was who had never before shown his face to him.

The strong man that Richard Neville had once been was now a thin, pale man with various pipes connected to him. Her mother was sitting beside him holding his hand.

Both looked up when she walked in. Both were surprised on what they saw. There once bubbly Anne was now a grown woman who looked like she had endured severe pain.

“Mother, father this is Edmund.” Anne said breaking the silence in the hospital room.

“He has my eyes.” Her father responded weakly.

Anne’s mother looked on the verge of tears. Her father too looked as if he was on the brink of some emotion.

*

Anne spent most of her time in the hospital room with Edmund and her parents. Edmund slept in a cot next to his grandfather and the two had become thick as thieves with Anne and her mother often being the victims of their many pranks.

One afternoon when Anne had put Edmund down for his nap. Her mother asked her, “Where is Ed?”

Anne didn’t know what to say. Maybe she should tell them the truth and rub the pain she had faced in their faces.

“I left him.”

Her mother gave a judgmental snort but her father placed a hand on hers before she could go further.

“Why did you leave him Anne?” Her father asked.

“He hurt me father and I was scared that he would hurt Edmund as well.”

Her father closed his eyes and her mother let out a choked sob.

“Why didn’t you tell us Annie?” Her father asked reopening his eyes.

Anne suddenly stood up from her chair and glared at her parents.

“You were the ones who prevented me from coming home!”

It felt good to release the frustration she had been bottling towards her parents all these years out. She immediately felt guilty though and held her father’s hand to prevent his heart rate from racing.

“I’m sorry Anne.” Was all her father could say.

*

George and Izzy arrived with their children the next day. George had buried the hatchet with his older brother and was partner again in the firm. Edmund was glad to a have a playmate in the form of Teddy and Margo and the children kept each other busy allowing Anne to catch up with Izzy.

Izzy was angry and sad to hear about what Ed had done to her sister. She even suggested that she could convince George to hire lawyers to fight against the political power which Ed and his mother held. Anne was glad to hear that George had fallen in love with Izzy and adored Teddy and Margo. He had rejoined with older brother and now the company was doing better than ever.

*

Richard Neville passed away two weeks after Anne had arrived to his bedside. He had passed away with his two daughters, his wife and grandchildren at his side. Izzy and Anne took much of the brunt of arranging the funeral since their mother only came out of her room for meals and that too she barely ate anything. Anne and Edmund for now were staying in the family manor Anne had grown up in.

At the funeral, Anne was surprised to see Richard and began to worry if anyone would realize the similarity between his looks and Edmund’s.

“Anne, I am so sorry for your loss.” He said holding her hand. He was still as handsome as the first day Anne had met him. He was dressed in a black coat and slacks which brought out his beautiful eyes.

“Thank you Richard.” And she took back her hand scared that his touch would lead her down the same path again.

“This is your boy, Edmund?” He asked looking at Edmund who was standing behind his mother intimidated by so many new faces.

“Yes. Edmund say hello to Uncle Richard and shake his hand.” Anne said softly to her son.

Anne did not know whether to feel overjoyed or begin to panic. Father and son looked at each other for the first time in the eyes.

“Hello Uncle Richard.” He said shyly.

“Hello young Edmund. Taking care of your mother now aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Her boy replied now feeling a little more confident.

“What are you doing these days Anne? I was surprised that you decided to move to Wales after George’s wedding. You never came down for Christmas as well.” Richard said looking at her.

Anne there and then wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him how her parents had hid her away like a princess in a castle so that the shame of having a daughter who had a child out of wedlock would not be rubbed all over London society.

“Well you’ll be happy to know that I’ve decided to move back to London. I’m going to start teaching in a public school soon.”

Richard did not seem satisfied with the answer but decided to let it go noticing that there was a line of people waiting behind him to pay their respects to the Neville family.

*

“How could he leave half the estate to Anne! She doesn’t even work in business. Tell me what a school teacher would do with so much money!”

The details of Richard Neville’s will had been revealed and Anne was as shocked as George to learn that her father had left her half the estate with the other half going to Izzy though technically the property and money would be in George’s hands.

“He wanted me to open the school I’ve been wanting to all my life.” Anne replied.

“We’ll see if that happens.” George said to her before storming off.

*

Anne was preparing the financial documents needed for the proposal of the school while Edmund was completing his homework next to her. The manor felt empty with only her, Edmund and her mother as the occupants. Her mother had started going to social events once again and then made Anne happy since her mother was emerged outside her room finally following her father’s death. Anne was worried since George was threatened a law suit against her so that he could acquire the money. Izzy had promised her that she would convince George otherwise since she wanted Anne to open the school as well. Her mother had told her maybe to give up half of her share to George to appease him but she was not going to bow down to George’s will.

A maid suddenly appeared at the doorway of the manor library and announced that Richard had dropped in for a visit. Anne was surprised and told the maid to let him in.

“I thought I would take it upon myself to apologize for George’s behavior towards you since your father passed away.” He said when walked into the library. He was dressed in a grey suite and a black overcoat which brought out his coal black eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize on his behalf.” Anne replied getting up to greet him.

“I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you out for dinner.” He asked looking at.

“I would love to Richard but tomorrow Edmund has school and I need to finish these reports to show the school board tomorrow.” She said.

“Oh then shall we stay in. If I’m not wrong, your mother is attending a charity gala tonight. You can give the cook off for tonight and I can whip up you and Ned here a meal or something.” He suggested.

Anne wanted to build up her walls around Richard. She had already fallen into this trap once and did not want to fall in again. But like a fool she said yes.

*

After dinner, Richard suggested to put Edmund to bed to allow Anne to finish up on her reports. Anne was glad that Richard was spending time with his so albeit unknowingly. Anne was finishing signing the last report when Richard joined her in the library.

“I’m going to cut right to the chase Anne. Whose son is Edmund?’ He asked her.

“What do you mean Richard?’ Anne said suddenly afraid of what he would say if he found out the truth.

“I’ve had my suspicions about Edmund’s parentage. You disappear after you finished college to live in a small town in Wales. If I remember correctly, we slept together the night of George’s wedding. Is he my son Anne?”

Anne paled not knowing to say. Of course the truth would be apparent. Edmund had his father’s hair.

“I wanted to tell you Richard..”

“You should have told me. Why did you disappear off the face of the earth with my son without telling me?”

Anne was suddenly angry. “I would have told you if you did not come to the marriage with Katherine on your shoulder. I would have told you if my parents did not pack me off. You think I chose to live there when all my friends and family are here?”

Richard was taken aback.

“To you I was nothing but a one night stand. But …” She swallowed her sob.

“Anne, I’m sorry for not understanding your predicament completely. Please forgive me. Tell me what I can do to make it better.”

He took Anne in his arms.

“You can start by maybe being a father to Edmund.”

“Gladly.” He said.

*

Edmund surprisingly took well to the idea of Richard being his father. In fact, he was thrilled to finally have a father who did not verbally abuse him like Ed had. Richard took Edmund to school on his way to his teaching job at university and he and Anne picked Edmund up together. He stayed most nights for dinner and then left after putting Edmund to bed.

Anne and Richard had become friends over time and Anne suggested that the three should maybe go to Coventry, the town her father had grown up in over Edmund’s Christmas break.

“Edmund didn’t have enough time with his grandfather and I thought taking him to the place where his grandfather began his life would provide him some sort of closure.” Anne said.

“That’s a lovely idea Anne but I have the annual Plantagenet Christmas dinner to attend. My mother will be very displeased with me if I don’t turn up. But we could always go down to Coventry for New Years. I would very much like to escape all those loud parties I’ll be expected to attend if I’m here.”

Anne pictured Cecilia, Richard’s mother with her hands on her hips cross with her youngest son. The thought brought a smile to her face. But in the back of her mind, the lingering fear reminded of when Richard was planning to introduce Edmund to his family. More than that, Anne had not told her mother and sister yet about the parentage of her son. She knew her mother was still reeling over the shock of her husband’s death.

“Anne, I would very much like to introduce Edmund to my family. I know you are scared that my mother will not accept him but I’m sure she will love him as much as she loves her other grandchildren.” Richard said breaking Anne’s chain of thought.

“Oh but Richard, I haven’t told Izzy and mother yet. Izzy will come to know if you take Edmund with you to the party …”

Richard placed his hand on Anne’s trembling hands and said, “I’ve arranged an invite for your mother knowing that she will not want to celebrate Christmas in the manor without her husband. And since she is coming, you and Edmund naturally have to come along.”

*

Anne felt like she might throw up her lunch. Edmund on the other hand was excited to be meeting his father’s family. Edmund was sworn to secrecy by Anne to not reveal the information to Anne’s mother. Anne rehearsed how she would reveal to her and Richard’s families the true nature of Edmund’s parentage. But every time she played the speech in her head, someone of or the other would put doubt into her mind.

“Is your son now going to inherit the Plantagenet and the Neville fortune as well?” George would snide.

“Anne, you conceived him during my wedding. How ghastly!” Izzy would comment.

“Good job Dickon!” Edward would say to his younger brother.

Richard who was driving the car taking Anne, her mother and Edmund to the party noticed Anne’s anxious expression and wished that he could take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine. If anyone said anything against her or Edmund, Richard would make sure that they paid dearly for doing so. Anne had already faced so many hardships in her young life. Being disowned from her family to having to raise a son alone to having an abusive husband. She didn’t deserve anymore pain in her life and Richard vowed that he would prevent the same from happening.

Edward and Elizabeth’s house had been decorated with lights and Richard despite the tension in the car felt a smile tugging on his face. He would introduce his dear son to his family and they would have a splendid Christmas dinner.

*

The dinner had gone well and Edmund found all of his cousins most amusing from the ambitious Lizzy to the quiet Margo. Anne had made small talk with everyone on the table, answering questions about her job as a teacher and her desire to open a school.

“More women should go into such lines of work. Of course these jobs are relatively low paying but I’m sure making some sort of positive change will surely make up for it.” Cecilia commented in Anne’s favor.

“Coming from a working class background, I can surely say that such a school would greatly benefit underprivileged children.” Elizabeth, Edward’s gorgeous wife added.

The table went silent when they heard Richard lightly tapping his wine glass with his fork.

“What is it Dickon?” Edward asked curiously.

“I don’t know how to put this but this year I was graced with the entry of a very special person in my life…” Richard began.

“Can I hear wedding bells ringing?” Cecilia said enthusiastically.

“As we all know, Anne Neville moved back to London this year following the demise of her father, may his soul rest in peace. During this time, I was able to acquaint myself with not only Anne but her very charming son, Edmund. Edmund is one of the most intelligent young men I’ve met and I won’t be surprised if he runs for Prime Minister someday. But that is beside the point. For I learnt something that made young Edmund a thousand times more endearing to me. Edmund is not just a young friend of mine but also my son.”

The table erupt in chaos and Anne saw Izzy and her mother looking at Anne with shock. Anne wanted to shrink and disappear from the table. She chided herself for thinking that this would be a good idea.

Anne stood up for she could feel the food reaching her throat. Suddenly she felt a hand holding her own and looked to see Edmund looking up at her with scared eyes. Since leaving Ed, Anne had promised herself that Edmund would never have fear in his eyes ever again. The nervousness bubbling in her stomach went away and she could feel courage flowing through her veins.

“Yes, Edmund is Richard’s son. I’m sure many of you are shocked hearing that. However, I would like everyone to know that Edmund is the best thing that ever happened to me. So if any of you choose to oppose me, I’m fine with it. I’ve raised Edmund myself since the day he was born and I don’t mind doing so forever. “

To her surprise, Cecilia cleared her throat to speak.

“Anne, there is no reason to take such drastic actions. We are all surprised that you did not tell us earlier. The Plantagenet family loves grandchildren as you can see from how spoiled my grandchildren are. Now can we all sit and calm down and enjoy the rest of this chocolate cake which darling Izzy has so painstakingly made for us.”

*

Her mother never asked her about what happened at the Christmas party and instead started spending more time with her grandson. She gradually was no longer a mourning widow but instead a loving grandmother. Anne knew affection did not come easily to her mother given the strict environment she was raised in.

On New Year’s Eve. Richard picked her and Edmund up and the trio drove to Coventry. They had booked a cottage there. Anne showed Edmund the house his grandfather had grown up in which her young son found very much interesting judging from the number of drawing he made of the place. The odd family welcomed New Years together with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Edmund overruled his parents and they watched reruns of Thomas the Tank Engine. After they had put Edmund to bed, Anne prepared to put herself to bed by walking to her room in the cottage.

She suddenly felt Richard pulling her. She was pressed against his chest and she was transported to the hotel room during the wedding.

“Anne, I know I mistreated you. But these past weeks have showed me what a great fool I was to let you go all those years ago. I know we are friends and co parents but if you would allow me I would love us to be more than that.”

“Oh Richard, I’ve been waiting a lifetime to hear those words from your lips.” Anne said feeling her eyes prick with tears.

Richard mouth felt like home on her own. She felt him gently guiding them to his room. His hands pulled at the pins in her hair trying to free her hair of the bun she had tied. Anne laughed into their kiss and pushed his hands and removed the pins herself and dropping them to the bed before returning her hands to Richard’s black curls. Richard’s breathing had become shallow and Anne felt like a teenager about to make love for the first time in her life.

She felt his rough hands under the thin shirt she wore and he grasped at her breasts through her bra. Anne pressed her body to Richard wanting to feel the hardness of his body against hers. Richard moaned. Anne separated from Richard and tossed her shirt off her body before undoing her bra.

Anne was nervous whether or not Richard would like her body. It had changed since they had laid together.

“God, Anne you are the sexiest women I’ve ever seen.” And the hungry look he gave her made her feel like he was telling her truth.

*

A year after Anne and Richard had reunited, they had a small wedding ceremony at the Plantagenet house garden. They had only invited close friends and family. Anne’s maid of honor was Jane who had flown down from Nottingham for the wedding.

After many year, Anne was truly happy. She was in love with someone who cherished her and had a son who in her new husband’s words “would most likely be the next prime minister of the United Kingdom. Using her father’s inheritance, she and her mother had converted the manor into a school for the underprivileged and had even started the Richard Neville scholarship in her father’s name. Richard was on a career high himself and had been offered a tenure position at the London School of Economics.

All in all, in the long run, life had turned out good for Anne Neville Plantagenet.


End file.
